


Firsts

by samanddeansandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, dp, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddeansandwich/pseuds/samanddeansandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's almost nightly conquests torture Sam, who's 16 and hornier than ever. As always though, Dean manages to take care of his virgin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick drabble I wrote

Sam can’t stand it. It seems like Dean is bringing home a different girl every other night, and each one is hotter than the next. Dean’s not exactly discreet about what he does with them either. More often than not, Sam seems to fall asleep to a cacophony of squeaky bed springs and “Oh god yes, Dean” screams. It’s just not fair. The last thing a 16 year-old desperately horny virgin needs is the sounds of his stud brother pleasuring half the women in the city.

Avoiding Dean is all but impossible given the cramped quarters they live in, so eventually Sammy has no choice but to spill the beans.

"D-d..Dean…how…how do you do it?"

"Do what Sammy?" Dean’s smile was warm and genuine.

"All those girls, how do you do it?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno Sammy, you just talk to them.”

"I can’t really talk to girls," Sam admits as he looks down, messy tendrils of hair falling into his eyes. "I’ve never talked girls into…you know…that."

"Dude, you’re a Winchester! This is not right! We have to do something about this!"

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ok.” Easy for his brother to say, he’s not gangly and awkward.

Figures the next night Dean saunters in with this brunette…god this brunette. Dean sure knew how to pick ‘em. She was all curves and soft lips. Tight ass and firm thighs and full, bouncy hair. Dark eyes that screamed sex, and more cleavage poking out of the top of her tank top than could ever be considered decent. It was one thing for Dean to fuck every hot thing with legs he came across, another to pick Sam’s exact type. This was just cruel. Cruel torture.

Turns out Sam was wrong. Bringing home this girl wasn’t torture. Leaving the door to the bedroom open while Dean is doing unspeakable things to her, that’s torture. Sam can’t help it. He leans against the wall in the hallway, peering through the cracked door. It’s shameful, it’s wrong, but here he is, stroking his cock while watching his brother go to town on this perfect girl.

"Yo Sammy!" Dean’s voice is like a jolt of lightning.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._ Sam never felt so mortified in his life. He’s been caught, caught getting off to the sights and sounds of his own brother giving it to some random girl.

"Get in here." Sam’s sure he is hallucinating. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

Still convinced that this at least had to be some cruel joke, Sam hesitantly steps through the door. It might be a joke, but when his big brother asks him to do something, he can’t very well say no.

When he finally composes himself enough to actually take stock of his surroundings, he still can’t quite comprehend what he was seeing. There’s his brother on the bed, naked girl in his lap ( _god, he knew she was hot, but this is just unreal_ ), whispering what must be filthy things into her ear judging by her reaction. Dean gives her a swift slap on the ass, in response to which she giggles, and gets up to walk towards Sam. As she grabs his wrist and leads him to the bed, Sam’s world is spinning faster and tighter in on itself, and though he still can’t quite comprehend what’s happening, it doesn’t matter, because clearly his brain isn’t in control anymore. She pushes him down onto the bed next to his brother as she kisses him almost violently. Seconds later, she manages to free Sam from his thread-bare t-shirt and boxers that he normally sleeps in and gasps at the sight of the massive cock that springs free, to which Dean gives out an appreciative chuckle.

"Atta boy, Sammy. Guess you’re a Winchester after all."

If the girl seemed eager before, she’s ravenous now. She wastes no time pushing Sam back down onto the bed as she straddles him and — _oh god_ — Sam can’t believe this is actually happening. She lowers herself onto him, taking every inch of him, and begins to rock her hips in a steady rhythm. Sam doesn’t know how to act or what to do, so all he can do is hold on to her hips for dear life. Thankfully, this girl seems more than happy to take the reigns.

Given everything that’s happening right in front of him, everything that he is _inside of_ , he shouldn’t notice that his brother gets up from the bed next to him. And he definitely shouldn’t be disappointed by it. But he is. Somehow, Sam wants Dean to stay. Wants him to be there so they can share this. In Sam’s distraction, he doesn’t immediately notice the weight of Dean’s knees back on the mattress behind the girl. It also doesn’t immediately register that Dean is now directly behind the girl, kneeling in between Sam’s long legs. Only when he sees Dean’s strong and calloused hands on the girl’s chest does Sam realize his brother hasn’t left. Far from it.

Dean purrs into the girl from behind: “You ready to be airtight babygirl?”

Before she can answer, Sam feels the girl tighten around his cock, except it’s not the girl. He feels his brother, _his_ Dean filling every last space inside the girl, _claiming_ her together with him. As far as firsts go, this had to be one of the best in history.


End file.
